Gravity of Humanity
by Kusumita
Summary: “How can we save the people we are protecting…. From the people we are protecting?” [Jack the Ripper poke] [Slight AbelxEsther]


Phew. This idea came to me out of the blue actually... I always wondered what would happen if you needed to protect something.. but how can you protect mortals from mortals? You have to protect them both from the creater evil... so?

This introduced MY OC. Adelaide De Marcus. She's in my Vampire Hunter D story as well; but she would fit right in Trinity Blood haha. Though, she only plays a secondary role... the main thing is Esther and Abel pretty much. Challenging their faith somewhat. I hope it turned out alright...

I Do not Own Trinity Blood.

--

Gravity of Humanity

--

His arms outstretched, the rain poured down mercilessly upon the Roman streets. Head tilted back and mouth agape in a moment of rapture and pure ecstasy; the man's hair fell against his face and shoulders while being shoved out his face by falling droplets.

The rain made everything clean and beautiful; he was cleaned as it rained. The red liquid mixing with the waters becoming dark, sickening puddles beside the woman's body as her eyes blankly stared towards the dark nothingness of an alley. Stains of blood upon her neck rolling from two cavernous holes within her neck soaked down upon her fingers which were entwined with the fine textures of her dark hair.

The stench of blood and death were covered by the saturation of the area; her lips slightly open as if, by her dreams, a final scream could escape then at that moment it would have ripped through the air. But nothing disrupted the man above her, drenched by the falling waters and amazed by the blood around.

Hs fingers danced in the puddles as he knelt to the floor. Lust hung within his eyes as he brought his lips to the puddles; coughing as his tongue scraped against the rocky floor while consuming the blood. He gagged at the still, somewhat potent liquid as it wasn't entirely liquid enough; but he continued to suckle the blood within his lips as he tasted the metallic flavor and became drunk on the elation of his vampirism.

Lifting his lips away from the blood upon the ground, his lower countenance caked in red as a strange madness reflected within his eyes.

"_I'm a bloody, bloody beast. A Mon-on-ster along the se-ea shore! Children, Children! Oh, hide the children or this mon-on-ster shall disfigure them! Eat them till they belong to him…"_

His voice was bubbly due to the liquid still lingering within his mouth as he lifted the woman high and sunk his teeth into her neck once more. He bit down hard and pulled back, ripping away some of the flesh as his coughed spreading a splatter while jerking head away. His fingers dung into her arms as he bit down again; it was going to be a long night with the rain in his way…. The gorgeous, gorgeous rain.

--

Abel brought his hand to his nose and mouth. The stench had returned and the sight brought the strong urge to vomit to his lips. His eyes glared behind the small glasses, he could not smile at such a moment as all the cheer in his mind was gone.

"Sister Claudia. Time of death, Eleven last evening; Cause, blood loss. Consistent."

Tres's metallic voice brought Abel away from staring at the mangled figure before him. Her image of horror filled expression and blood stained black hair brought the gothic image of pure sadism to his mind which he found absolutely impossible to shake.

"Only," Abel began slowly, "A madman could have done such a…a.. _thing_ to her. No other."

"Status Report, Father Nightroad?"

Tres brought Abel back from staring agape at the corpse with disgust dancing within his eyes. Staring at the mangled body of the woman, her hair dark and matted within carelessly spilt blood; two small gaping holes with a surrounding of ripped flesh upon her neck. An obvious sign of a Methuselah….

"Puncture wounds prove that of Methuselah. Report to the Cardinal?"

Abel frowned away from his usual innocent and sweet attitude as he stared even harder at the woman. Everything did not make sense as it was proven that the woman still had blood within her; how could she not be turned if she was not sucked dry? Obviously she had been dead before the marks were made but… why attack before feeding… it was strange for a vampire.

"Alright Tres; lets head back…. The team for clean up should be here soon…"

--

"Ah!"

A cry from the shocked red head as the book fell from her hands; her blue eyes surveying the area to find a small girl dressed as a cleric before her, a similar shocked face as her expression.

"Ah! Je suis très désolé!!"

The girl cried as her black hair swayed while she bent down quickly to return Esther's book from the floor. She was tiny, even compared to Esther, as her appearance was very fraile. Their heights were near the same but the girl seemed shorter at first glance; Esther laughed slightly as she too bent half way for the book.

"It's no problem… I wasn't very well paying attention myself…"

The red haired cleric replied to the girl's apologetic gray eyes; innocent naivety flushed through her face as she handed Esther's book over to the owner.

"Ah ha! You… you are Sister Esther?"

"Yes…. Why?"  
"I am Sister Adelaide! I was told to see you!"

Her French accent was heavy upon her words as she was slightly slow in pronouncing the English speech. Esther smiled as she took the girl's hand and nodded in understanding at the fact that the girl was much like her when Esther first arrived in Rome; lost and frightened which would explain such a fluster she presented earlier.

"I believe you mean meet…. But did you arrive alone? I'd hate to think of you without a guide!"

"Oh no!"

Adelaide cried proudly, her smile intact causing a rather adorable appearance, and turned her body slightly to see a bewildered dark haired man looking around. She caught his eye and his expression changed from worry to relief as he ran towards the two.

"I came with my brother… Jacque! Jacque, this is Sister Esther."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Esther said extending her hand. Jacque watched the fingers with a strange emotion within his cold gray eyes but did not return the gesture but merely nodded while speaking, in a heavy French accent as well, without skipping a beat.

"…and you, Sister Esther."

Adelaide did not seem to notice the cruel manner in which her brother spoke but merely continued on with her conversation as if Jacque had spoken like a true gentleman; it seems this was to blame her lack of understanding in the English tongue unlike Jacque.

"I was told to… watch for …..for… cheveux rouges… Ah! Forgive me, I studied for so long but I find it had to talk in English!"

Esther laughed in response and made a gesture to prove that it was alright to make small mistakes around her; Esther's laugh caused Adelaide's smile to return as Jacques watched the red head with a strange expression on his face.

"Come now… I will take you to the Vatican.."

The siblings nodded in agreement and followed the nun.

"So… Adelaide, when did you arrive; a few hours?"

"Actually, three days ago. Jacques wanted to do some sight seeing before I headed off; our family wishes his return immediately…. They dislike the idea of moi leaving."

Esther watched Adelaide as the girl seemed to drift away for a little while then return to smile towards her brother.

"Jacques, are you within the religious practice as well?"

"Ah- well – the profession never called to me."

The man answered honestly turning to the rouge haired woman; his eyes focused on her uncomfortably which caused Esther to turn away slightly with redness upon her face.

The man's eye was firm upon her as they walked; Adelaide's expression fell slightly as she noticed Jacque's attention upon Esther…. A strange, sad expression.

--

"Esther… I would prefer if you stayed inside for a while…"

Abel's statement made the nun shiver slightly as they walked along the halls. Night was about to fall and clouds began to gather as if ready to bring a shower towards the city with a relentless fury. Esther's eyes frowned while stopping to watch Abel and she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why, Father?"

Abel hesitated with his mouth hanging slightly agape; Esther disliked it.

"Why, Father!"

A little more tone within her voice to emphasize her words which brought Abel back from his stupor. The priest laughed and waved his arms in a 'no matter' expression.

"I would rather discuss it over some tea! Wouldn't you like to hea-,"

"I cannot."

Abel's expression fell as Esther spoke the words. A small, sad frown on his face as he watched her and brought himself to his crouched child position in a begging notion; his words were moaning like a toddler refused of a grand toy.

"Whyy?"

"Because!" Esther began to chide, "You forgot I was assigned to take care of a new cleric? Her brother is leaving this evening and while she is settling in I was going to see him off!"

Abel's expression darkened to an even deeper sadness; his eyes were welling up with tears since, after all, Esther was usually the one who would pay!

"Father!! Pull yourself together," Esther scolded again, "…and go do something with your time!"

Esther did not mean it to hit Abel with such force. But those words brought the woman's corpse back into his mind as he nodded to Esther's retreating figure…. He wouldn't allow another woman to end up like that girl did.

--

Adelaide watched the silver haired priest clean his glasses. She thought it customary that she pay for the priest's sandwich and tea; Abel would probably feel guilty later but promised to make it up to her within his mind. Nodding to his questions, Abel couldn't help but find her soft voice a little hard to resist in the cute department; though it was common for young girls to be soft and shy at first. After all, Esther was until she turned all cruel and mean and telling Abel to pay for his OWN lunch! _Horrors!_

"Around three days ago…"

"Hm.. why so long?"

Adelaide looked up for a moment, her lips came together in a small 'O' as she attempted to recall the moment.

"Brother said he had business to take care of…"

"Adelaide…. Your brother.. did he ever go off during the night?"

Abel couldn't understand why he would question this. After all, Jacques, as he heard from the nun, was human so he should not have even been suspicious…. But there was this nagging in his gut slapping at him with such a fury that he could not ignore.

Adelaide bit her lower lip in a slight motion which proved that she was awkward with the question aim to her. Exhaling for a moment she looked into Abel's eyes with her own, pleading with expression.

"Yes. Last night he did not return till early morning."

The cup fell from Abel's hand as he jumped up from the table.

Esther could have been in great, great danger.

--

"Thank you… Sister Esther."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'll take great care of your sister…."

"I don't need you to worry about that."

His cryptic words perplexed the nun as the rumbling grew heavier. Droplets began to rain down upon them as Esther cried out from the coldness. Her voice began to down out from the heavy rains as she grabbed his hand to pull him to the station.

"Hurry! Before your train leaves!"

The man stayed still; but his hand leg his suitcase and gripped onto the cleric's arm while shoving her to the floor. She screamed but over the hard rainfall her voice became one with the pattering of the galvanize roofs and stone walls.

"Mr. Jacques! What are you do-,"

Her words were killed into another shriek of pain as she felt his nails dig in through the material of her now dampened uniform. Her head ached from hitting against the stone floor, she was slightly dizzy and disoriented from the rain falling into her squinted blue eyes; but she knew she had to fight some how.

She had to ask questions later.

Small puddles began to form in the tiny holes of the floor, coughing from inhaling water she glared up at the man while he seemed to struggle against her and searching for an object within the pocket of his coat. Her own hands reached behind her back, her fingers were beginning to get crushed with his weight as the man cursed and abandoned his search for the item; his fingers now wrapped solely around her neck/

Esther could see the white of his teeth formed in a grin as the water fell against his body. She cried out once more, her fingers began to bleed from the stones against her skin as her fingers slipped off the trigger of her hidden gun; she gasped once more in pain as she tried to get it. If only she could get a firm grip!

The cleric hissed as she felt a burning sensation reach her lungs. Her mind sensed the danger and forced the adrenaline to grant her strength; with one final shove she knocked the man off of her. The dizziness from the air deprivation refused to leave as she staggered to her feet, wobbling and stumbling while her fingers finally gripped the gen and she brought it before her.

Panting and her shoulders heaved while she tried to find him; his body separated into see through parts as the dizziness seemed to fade; but the gun was shoved out of her hand by his stronger arm and he pulled her towards him again. She couldn't fight. Everything hurt, but in retaliation she used her other arm to pull but he grabbed it as well; his laugh haunted her as he echoed.

"_I'm a mon-ster! Mon-ster along the see-ea!"_

Bringing his lips closer to her neck, Esther shivered under his rough touch. She grunted in agony at his hands squeezing her arms; the rain proving a great protector of his evil deed as cried out again. Tears escaping from her eyes as she resisted.

"Abel!!"

This seemed to stop him; he shoved her in the opposite direction in front of himself. The silver priest came into view as the madness in Jacque's eyes was apparent.

"Esther!!"

Abel cried in shock at the position; his gun was aimed but he had been using Esther as a shield so that he wouldn't shoot. His lips positioned beside Esther's neck, proving that either way he was going to hurt the nun.

"Father!"

Esther cried again, trying to draw herself to Abel but was forced back in front of Jacque. A figure caught her eye, the light from the street lamps reflected off the metal of a far off gun. Her blue eyes widened as she pulled herself downwards while a bullet zipped past the priest to lodge into Jacque's forehead.

With a grunt, the man's grip suddenly flew off as he staggered back and soon after collapsed onto the bloody floor from Esther's minor injuries. Turning his head, he saw the quickly fading smoke from the rifle as the rain pattered away the evidence; all that remained was the woman holding the gun with an eloquently enigmatic air around her dark, emotionless expression.

Adelaide allowed her hand to fall and the revolver to fall from her fingers in a slow motion. Her eyes softened towards the two as Esther ran towards Abel, seeking comfort, while she walked towards her brother. Looking at him for a moment, her expression against into that of sorrow, until she turned to Abel with a heartfelt explanation…

"I saw him that night….that bloody night. I was afraid… to lose him. I thought he would stop."

The three were silent as Adelaide looked towards Abel sadly.

"He did this in Paris as well….four of them I recall….I'm just as bad as he!"

Bringing her hands to her face, she began to wipe away her falling tears; her shoulders heaved while the pair watched her.

"I wanted," Adelaide continued, keeping her hands only a little away from her face, "to save him…. To devote myself… to save him with prayer…. Isn't that what we do? We help people."

"Yes… Yes, Adelaide. You can help him with your prayers…"

Adelaide watched him bitterly through the rain.

"How can we help them… we are to protect the mortals…. But how can we protect them from themselves?"

The pair could not answer her question as she stared down at her slain brother. Kneeling down she knelt beside him; placing a kiss upon his bloody forehead.

"How can we save the people we are protecting…. From the people we are protecting?"

Still, from the two clerics, there came no answer... only a respected silence.

* * *

Did anyone get the Joke? Jacque is pronounced Jack.

Jack from Paris who murders is called Jack The Ripper:) Just a little fun thing I noticed near the end haha. I didn't even plan it but.. it fit so well.. I couldn't help but laugh. Most of the French should be obvious; nothing complicated. Esther and Adelaide do alot of talking... this is ALOT of talking in this fic but you know when you write and you get to into it.. you almost can't control your fingers... that happened in this story... I just felt it so much... I was hoping to make it as gripping as I could.

Review? Flames:)


End file.
